


Completely & Undoubtedly

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: not what you bargained for. [2]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: Arthur loves Orin. This he is sure of.
Relationships: Arthur Denton/Orin Scrivello
Series: not what you bargained for. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Completely & Undoubtedly

"God, you're- I hate you so much," Orin grumbled, a blush creeping up from below his collar as he looked at Arthur with crossed arms. Arthur's smug grin made him glare at him, yet his expression turned out to be more of a pout than anything else, really.

"We both know that's a lie,  _ Orin _ ," Came Arthur's response, the grin still adorning his face; it wasn't a new look, the dentist thought, he always found a way to annoy the living  _ hell  _ out of him. 

"You're insufferable."

"Love you too."

Orin let a soft laugh escape his lips as he leaned forward to press his lips to the other man's, sighing into it as Arthur's lips moved against his in return. The masochist's hands found their way to his hips, where they squeezed him gently, comfortingly. 

He pulled back, suddenly, "You know I mean it, right?" 

Orin gave a questioning look. 

"That I love you. I mean it. I really do." Arthur's lips pressed to his cheek, and then his forehead, and then he was pulling Orin closer to him, into his lap, arms wrapping further around his waist. In that moment, he was sure. Completely and undoubtedly sure that  _ this man was the love of his life.  _

"Arthur, I- you're sure?" 

"Completely and undoubtedly sure, Orin. I love you. I love you."

The dentist could feel tears building up in his eyes and an ache settling in his chest, "I love you too, Arthur. Pl-please don't leave."

"I would never."


End file.
